


Wedding Rings and Everything in Between

by manlymaknaee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manlymaknaee/pseuds/manlymaknaee
Summary: 8 years of marriage is such a long time and both Luhan and Sehun felt nothing but bliss during those years. However, marriage is not only secluded to rainbows and unicorns.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Wedding Rings and Everything in Between

**Author's Note:**

> happy ending <3

After 8 years of being married, Luhan have come to accept the fact that his husband's priority included his career. Sometimes, he wondered if he comes second but always shook the thought off because Sehun has been nothing but a dutiful and loving husband to him. Sehun provides everything Luhan needed. From Luhan's needs to his wants. Being the heir of the company Sehun's father entrusted to Sehun, Sehun never fails to spoil Luhan the best way he can and made sure Luhan was living a comfortable life. But.., in Luhan's mind, in what expense?

Luhan did not sign up as Sehun's sugar baby for goodness' sake. Luhan wanted to pamper Sehun as his husband. Wake Sehun up for work with soft kisses, eat the sumptuous breakfast he prepared while Sehun dresses up for work, go on dates and go on honeymoons when Sehun finally gets a time off work.

Of course Luhan weighed these conditions the moment Sehun asked for his hand in marriage while they were eating at the expensive restaurant Sehun reserved for them back to when they celebrated their 2nd year anniversary of dating. Luhan knew. He knew that he would be in constant competition with Sehun's career the second he answered a soft and breathless "Yes." to Sehun's proposal.

Luhan accepted everything that Sehun is and everything in between. Luhan accepted it a long time ago already but he couldn't deny the prick in his heart whenever the thought of how Sehun is not the first thing he sees when he wakes up in the morning crosses his mind.

They used to be the lovely, cheesy husbands but 6 months ago, if Luhan remembered correctly, he started noticing the indifference Sehun was showing to him. Sehun slowly became distant and just wasn't being his usual self which caused a wall to slowly build between them.

"-han! Lu!"

Luhan was taken out of his reverie when he realized Baekhyun, his long time bestfriend and business partner, was calling out for him.

"Uh yes?" Luhan adverted his gaze from the busy street of Gangnam in front of their coffee shop to Baekhyun who was sitting right in front of him.

Baekhyun sighed and looked at Luhan with worry etched in his eyes. "You're spacing out again"

"Huh?" Luhan responded while busying himself with auditing their coffee shop's daily financial reports.

"You're spacing out while frowning. What's the matter?" Baekhyun prodded. He knew Luhan. 7 years of being bestfriends did wonders because Baekhyun can now see through Luhan.

Luhan stopped fumbling with the papers in front of him

"Nothing's wrong, Baek" Luhan gave Baekhyun a glance and continued writing down the report.

Baekhyun was the main proponent of this coffee shop. He told Luhan he needed a business partner and who could be a better choice other than his bestfriend?

It took a lot of persuasion from Luhan's part because Sehun refused to let him work. Claiming he could fairly support both of them just fine, if not, maybe more. Luhan remembered getting mad at Sehun for being too protective when Sehun himself was barely home and is working his ass off 24/7. Luhan worries about Sehun too. Safe to say, Luhan did not speak to Sehun for exactly an hour and 36 minutes and it drove Sehun insane. Sehun ended up coaxing Luhan with a steamy, make-up sex.

Sehun is a sex god and Luhan would be plain stupid if he does not jump on the oppurtunity to be wrecked by his husband. When they have calmed down, Sehun apologized for being irrational and promised Luhan to support him in whatever his heart desires.

Luhan knew their business was stable enough to hire a financial manager who could do the auditing and Baekhyun insisted they hire one but Luhan did not want to wither in their huge ass penthouse doing nothing when he could busy himself with their business. Thank you very much.

Besides, he always loved the smell of coffee shops. It reminded him of the good days when he used to stay half a day in one, cramming for his midterm exams in Uni and relying for caffeine to keep his sanity intact.

"You can't fool me Lu. C'mon. Don't you trust me?" Baekhyun used his dark horse, aegyo. Puckering his lips out and looked at Luhan with puppy eyes

Luhan sighed, dropped his shoulders and started fiddling with his fingers. His fingers grazed upon his wedding ring. The symbol of Sehun's promise to love and to hold him, thru sickness and health. It's beautiful and elegant. Just fitting for the man wearing it.

Luhan was unsure if he should open up his worries to Baekhyun since the chances of Baekhyun thinking Luhan was being delusional would be a hundred out of ten.

"It"s just that...Sehun is acting so aloof these days..." Luhan said

"What do you mean, Lu?" Baekhyun responded because it's a no-brainer that Sehun practically lives in his office now but seeing Luhan down about it is alarming since they last time the 2 lovebirds fought has been a long time ago already.

"Sehun barely comes home these days...and whenever he does, I won't even catch him because I have fallen asleep already. I don't know if I'm being dramatic but what if he's cheating on me?.." Luhan released the breath he was holding and looked at Baekhyun. Baekhyun noted that his bestfriend looks like he's about to burst into tears within seconds.

"Oh no no Lu! Why were you thinking that way? That man is like head over heels with you! He'd even kill if he had to, for you!" Baekhyun dramatically shook Luhan, as if refusing to believe what he just heard.

"I really don't know what to think, Baek. Sehun does not even initiate it anymore" Luhan sighed and his eyes laid on the couple sitting on the table behind Baekhyun and he remembered their old days.

Oh..young love..how great that felt.

Baekhyun raised his brows on the dejected pretty boy in front of him.

"Sehun does not touch me on places I want him to anymore...and when I initiate it, he says he's too tired...I cannot even recall the last time we did it...is it because I'm now aging? Did Sehun fall out of love already because I'm getting wrinkly? Am I getting ugly now, Baek?" Luhan mumbled while he continued fiddling with his fingers.

Luhan feels so miserable because he thinks he's failing as Sehun's husband.

Baekhyun looked at his bestfriend softly and stood from his seat. He carefully made his way to his weeping bestfriend and sat on the arm of Luhan's chair. Baekhyun placed his hand on Luhan's shoulder and ran it up and down to comfort him.

"Ofcourse not, Lubaby! You are and is still the prettiest and I'm envious of how wrinkle free you still are at 33! Maybe Sehun is just going through a rough patch these days" I hope, Baekhyun thought.

However, Baekhyun does not really doubt Sehun at all. That man has proven himself worthy of Luhan and Baekhyun was the witness of how Sehun would cross oceans just for Luhan. It can't be.

"But why won't he tell me if something is bothering him? Aren't we partners?"

"I know, Lu. That's a dick move from him. Although I highly doubt he's cheating, open it up to him if it bothers you so much. You deserve assurance after all" Baekyun adviced. It's up to Luhan now if he takes it or not.

Luhan heaved a sigh and looked up to Baekhyun. He smiled a smile that does not quite reach his eyes.

"Thanks, Baek. I wouldn't know what I'd do without you." Luhan said and it's true. Baekhyun has always been there for him. He's glad to find a keeper like Baek.

Just as they were about to continue working on the report, Luhan's phone rang.

Baekhyun took a glance on Luhan's phone  
"Oh, speaking of the devil" Baekhyun grinned.

"Go on. Pretend I'm not here" Baekhyun threw him a playful wink.

Sehun was calling him and Luhan wasted no time to answer it.

"Hello?" Luhan answered

"Hey, babe" Sehun said in his baritone voice and Luhan never felt this home in a long time. He missed hearing Sehun's voice even though his husband just wished him a good day earlier, and that's it.

"Hmm yes? I'm here. What is it?" Luhan was trying to even out his breathing. He cannot let Sehun know he got him flustered.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out for dinner later? I just feel like it's been so long" Sehun was obviously still at work because Luhan could hear the rustling of papers.

But wait...what? Did he hear it right? Out? Dinner? Us?

Luhan widened his eyes in surprise and Baekhyun was looking at him with expectant eyes.

The rustling of the papers on the other line stopped before Sehun spoke again.

"Hey baby? Are you still there?"

"Uh..oh yes. I was just surprised. It's the first time in a long time you asked that question." Luhan muttered.

Luhan heard Sehun sigh on the other line not out of annoyance but out of a mix of regret and guilt. Luhan heard Sehun shifting in his seat.

"Babe, I know I have been distant lately and I wanted to make it up to you. I want us to communicate because I feel like it's something I'm failing at terribly recently and I know it makes you sad and I don't like it when you're sad so if you're free later, can we go grab dinner and talk? I miss you so much" Luhan was speechless.

Sehun sounded so sincere that all of his doubts went out of the window instantly.

Luhan answered a soft 'okay'. He was too over the moon to form any other coherent words other than 'okay'

"I'll pick you up later at 6, okay?" Sehun offered

Luhan hummed a response and Baekhyun is now dying to know what they talked about. Luhan looks so surprised, relieved and assured?

"I love you, Lu. Always. I'll see you later." Sehun replied with nothing but longing in his voice.

"I love you too, Sehun-ah" Luhan said dumbly.

And with that, the call ended. Luhan placed his phone face down on the table and is still processing Sehun's words. How can Sehun say it so smoothly and have Luhan swoon over him with just his words? It's unfair.

"So?" Baekhyun's eyes were literally bursting with curiousity "What did he say? Did he offer you a mind-blowing, make up sex? DID HE?"

Oh how he wishes...but there are much more important things to ponder over...like what will he wear in their dinner later on?

Luhan feels all giddy, thinking of how the nostalgia when he first went out on a date with Sehun hit him like a truck.

Luhan got over his shock and gave Baekhyun his full attention.

"No, Baek! Sehun invited me for a dinner later. I'm panicking-- I don't know what to wear. I wasn't able to do my session for my monthly visit at the skin clinic- Should I put on that pastel blu-"

Luhan's rambling were cut off by Baekhyun  
"Uh oh hey, Lubaby calm your tits. You'll be fine, c'mon! That's Sehun we're talking about. You can dress up in a trash bag and he'd still think you're the most gorgeous person to ever grace this planet" Baekhyun assured him.

Yes, Baekhyun was damn right. Sehun always thought he was beautiful and never failed to remind him that he is (before all the drifting issue surfaced)

But Luhan wanted to make sure he was at his best, for himself and for Sehun. Luhan wants Sehun to salivate at him once he sees him and think about why he married Luhan in the first place.

"and I'm not your bestfriend slash all round stylist for nothing, Luhan. Let's dress you up and have that beast hiding inside Sehun's pants unleashed" Baekhyun laughed triumphantly

Luhan merely blushed a deep shade of beet red because Baekhyun was saying indecent things in their coffee shop! With students around them!

Luhan saw how the female college student studying beside their table's eyes twitched with Baekhyun's lewd statement

"Baek! Language!" Luhan muttered harshly under his breath

"Aweee is our baby Lu shy?" Baekhyun further teased Luhan. It's fun to tease him and watch him turn 50 shades redder. It's very cute if you ask. Luhan acts like an innocent angel but Baek knew Luhan was far from it behind closed doors

Luhan groaned, scrunching his nose and covered his heated cheeks with both his palm.

Baekhyun chuckled. Luhan was really too cute for his own good. No wonder Sehun was wrapped around his finger "Okay okay I'll stop. Let's go dress you up now!"

Luhan did not have the time to react when Baekhyun dragged him out their cafè to his car.

"Where are we going?" Luhan asked when he was buckling his seatbelt.

"Mall duh. We'll dress you up"

They parked the car and Baek immediately pulled Luhan to the high-end brands section. He knew Luhan was loaded. Sehun provided Luhan a black card after all.

When they reached Gucci, Baek pushed Luhan inside the fitting room and started piling him up with various of combinations.

Luhan is naturally beautiful and sinfully alluring so everything would fit him perfectly but Baek had a secret plan. This would surely put Oh Sehun on his knees.

"BAEK!!!" Luhan shrieked from the dressing room and Baekhyun knew the doe found it already.

When Baekhyun entered the spacious dressing room, he was met by a beet red Luhan with the secret weapon Baekhyun found for Luhan.

A gucci fishnet tights.

"What is this? I am not wearing this!" Luhan held the insulting clothing up and scandalously gaped at Baekhyun

"Trust me you will, Lu"

"No."

"You want Sehun to touch you, right?" Baekhyun prodded

Luhan sighed

"Yes."

"Then trust me on this one. You'd look beautiful"

In the end, Luhan decided to wear it underneath his brown Gucci logo printed jumpsuit. It feels very ticklish and made him feel hot.

Luhan heard Baekhyun outside his dressing room  
"Are you done, Lubaby? Let me see?"

Luhan turned around to see his reflection on the mirror and he admits, he looked ravishing.

With his chest slightly exposed, the golden necklace adorning his swan-like neck and the perfect fit of the jumpsuit on his waist. Sehun would, without a doubt, drool over him.

"Let me se--" Luhan saw Baekhyun in the mirror stopping in his tracks when his eyed caught Luhan

"OH MY GOD you look amazing, Lu!" Baekhyun started spinning Luhan to fully praise how great the fit on Luhan looked

Baekhyun was mesmerized. Luhan really is beautiful. The energy he gives off in this fit was different. Luhan looks alot more...confident.

Luhan was just there, spinning, to Baekhyun's delight, like a pretty doll and Baekhyun was so proud of himself for making Luhan prettier than he already is (if that's even possible)

"How are you so gorgeous? Oh god it'd be a miracle if Sehun can control himself from jumping at you the moment he sees you!"

Baekhyun continued admiring Luhan's figure.

"You're exaggerating, Baek!" Luhan chuckled meekly

"I really am not! Come let's take these and I'll drop you off at your penthouse!"

The cashier punched their items and Luhan was embarassed to death when the fishnet tights were scanned.

"Don't be shy, Lu. You own a black card" Baekhyun whispered to him.

When they were done, they proceeded to the parking area, hands full with the shopping bags and Baekhyun dropped him off at their penthouse.

Now that Luhan's alone, he doesn't know what to. Should he shave? What should he talk about Sehun? How should he do his hair?

Luhan went straight to his and Sehun's shared walk-in closet and dropped the bags.

He took a seat on the velvety sofa situated at the center. Luhan was so excited and nervous. Sehun will finally clarify the whole silent treatment. Luhan knew there's a reason behind Sehun's indifference. There should be. Otherwise, why is he acting like that?

Luhan decided to keep his worries at bay. He's going to worry about it later. For now, he's decided to start dressing up. He checked the clock between his an Sehun's closet. It's 4:30 already. Sehun was picking him up at 6!

Luhan stood from the couch and went to the shopping bags he dropped. He opened each one and grabbed the articles of clothing he needed. Luhan then went straight in the bathroom connecting to their closet. He took off his clothes and his eyes stopped on his legs. They're hairless, as they have always been.

He went inside the shower room and started washing up. He wonders what Sehun is doing right now. Luhan believes he's the only one panicking. Who could blame him?

He finished showering and dried himself up. Luhan first took the offending (but sexy as fuck) fishnet tights Baek got for him and started slipping it over his slim and porcelain legs. Now that he has showered, the piece of clothing does not seem to be irritating anymore. Matter of fact, it's very comfortable. Luhan gave his reflection on the marbled mirror a glance and sure enough, it looked great. The tights hugged his toned legs perfectly. Luhan then proceeded to slip on his jumpsuit and thankfully, the zipper's on the side and did not require much struggle.

Luhan finished his look with the golden necklace Sehun got him just because he can. Luhan settled with a light make up. The sun is setting anyways.

When he went out from the bathroom to the walk-in closet to grab the Valentino shoes he'll be using, he checked the time again and it's now 5:40. Sehun should be here any minute now.

And he was right, 5 mins later, his phone rang.  
Luhan swiped the green button right.

"Hello, babe. Are you all ready?" Sehun asked him in his soft voice.

It's surprising how Sehun is such an uptight man but when it comes to Luhan, he becomes the most gentle man there is

"Yes, Sehun-ah. Are you outside already?" Luhan meekly replied

"Mmhh. Should I fetch you inside?" Sehun said

Luhan grabbed his purse and rushed to the door "No, it's alright. I'll go out now"

Sehun ended the call with an "Okay, baby. I'll wait for you here"

When Luhan got out, he saw his husband waiting waiting outside his car. The moment Sehun's eyes caught Luhan's figure, he was out of words.

Everything was suddenly in slow motion.

Luhan was... stunning. He was literally glowing when he approached Sehun. Sehun was no religious man but knowing he married a man as beautiful inside and out as Luhan, he instantly thanked the gods.

Sehun walked towards Luhan to meet him halfway, still trying to grasp how gorgeous his husband is.

When Sehun got to Luhan, he released the breath he was holding. Sehun doesn't know why he's getting nervous. He can face hundreds of people in the meeting room without feeling flustered but this just feels different. It feels like it's been so long. He has been so busy, he lost the chance to appreciate Luhan's ethereal beauty like he always did.

Sehun knew damn well he has been such a dick to Luhan for acting distant. Work has been very stressful lately, with the news of his trusted employees secretly sabotaging his company, he tried so hard to make sure his empire does not fall.

During the 6 months he has been detached, he was trying to gain back what his company has lost and was blind that he was also slowly losing his life, his Luhan. He did not even let the latter know about his problems. That's why he's here. Sehun's determined to make everything right again.

"Hey" Sehun said while rubbing the back of his neck

Hey? Seriously Sehun? What the fuck happened to being the confident corporate owner that you are?

Luhan merely smiled at his husband.

"Hi, Sehun-ah" Luhan smiled his million-dollar smile and Sehun was blinded.

"You're stunning, babe" Sehun took a step forward and held Luhan's free hand, the one not holding his purse and kissed his forehead "But aren't you cold?" Sehun's eyes landed on Luhan's exposed chest.

Sehun admits, seeing Luhan like this sets his inhibitions on fire. Luhan was just as beautiful as he was when he first laid his eyes on him 10 years ago.

Luhan looked up at him sideways and said "Not really."

"We should go now before you do." Sehun proposed. He's nervous as hell.

Luhan haven't felt this in a long time. The fluttering of the butterflies in his stomach. Sehun opened the passenger's door for him and off they go.

The ride to the restaurant was silent but comfortable. Sehun's left hand was on the wheel and his free hand holding Luhan's hand just above the console. The only sound that could be heard were each other's steady breathing and the roar of Sehun's Tesla.

Luhan could feel Sehun's thumb caressing the back of his hand.

When they reached ths restaurant, Luhan was about to open his door when Sehun pulled him back.

"Wait a sec." Luhan saw Sehun rushing out of the driver's seat to Luhan's door.

Sehun opened the door for Luhan to get out.

"I can open it myself you know" Luhan cheekily said when he stepped out

He's really determined to make it up to Luhan. His baby deserved nothing but the best.

Sehun held Luhan's hand, the one with the wedding ring and interlocked their fingers. Luhan's heart swelled at this action as Sehun smiled at him adoringly. They made their way inside and a waiter escorted them to their usual table. It's at the farmost corner of the diner. A place where privacy is all theirs.

Sehun pulled out the chair for Luhan and proceeded to his own seat.

The waiter was about to give them the menu when Sehun held his index finger

"We'll take the usual."

"And please add alot of truffles on his dish" Sehun added, referring to Luhan. He knew Luhan loved to overflow his dish with truffles.

Luhan felt his inside soften at this because Sehun knew him all so well. It might be a trivial thing to everyone but small details like Sehun remembering his love for truffles in his food makes his heart flutter.

The waiter bowed and left them to attend to their orders.

Luhan started fiddling with his fingers, a habit Sehun thinks is very adorable whenever Luhan is nervous "So, what did you want to talk about?" Luhan asked

Sehun cleared his throat

"I know these past few weeks, months rather, I have been acting strangely and I'm very sorry, Lu. Nothing's wrong with us. I am also aware, that you have nightmares of me leaving you, falling out of love every night but no, I am here to assure you that it will never happen, not in this lifetime." Sehun said all in one breath. He's a nervous wreck of what would Luhan think.

Sehun saw Luhan's eyes slowly meeting his. Luhan could feel relief washing over him. This is the assurance he needed but he still has a lot of questions.

"But why were you acting that way in the first place? What's wrong?" Luhan shot back

Sehun knew he had to tell Luhan one way or another

"Problems occured at work and I was too busy fixing it to notice that I was actually drifting away from you" Sehun exasperatedly said

"Then why didn't you tell me? I believe I had the right to know. Don't you trust me?" Luhan avoided his eyes.

Uh oh wrong reply Sehun you dumbass now Luhan thinks you don't trust him.

Sehun was about to deny it when Luhan continued speaking

"I'm your partner in life, Sehun. Whatever it is, good or bad, shouldn't I be the first one to know? This makes me feel like I'm failing as your husband" Luhan could feel tears trickling at the corner of his eyes. He feels so bad.

As if on reflex, Sehun immediately held Luhan's hand laying on the table

"Oh God, Lu. No, no I'm so sorry if you felt that way. I was skeptic on telling you because I didn't want you to worry. I want you to enjoy your life as it is" Sehun kissed the back of Luhan's hand

"But Sehun, I am your other half. Your struggles are also mine. Remember the promise we made in the altar? For better or for worse?" Luhan eyed him with sadness etched in his eyes and Sehun loathed the idea of him being the reason behind it

Sehun remembered each word of it. Their vows. They both promised to love and to hold each other whatever may happen. "Ofcourse, Lu. I remember everything. I'm really sorry. I just didn't want you to worry. I'm foolish aren't I?"

"I thought you didn't love me anymore...that's why you were acting that way" Luhan mumbled

Sehun widened his eyes. He reached over to cup Luhan's face and have Luhan look directly at his eyes.

"You're even more of a fool for thinking that way, babe! I would never, never love you any less, Lu. You, out of all people, should know that best'' Sehun caressed Luhan's soft cheeks

"What was I supposed to think when you refuse to tell me about it?"

The cat got Sehun's tongue. He really messed up big time.

"I know and I'm really sorry, babe. I was terrible but you should never think of that, not even for a second. Okay? Can you forgive this idiot husband of yours?" Sehun softly reiterated while still caressing Luhan's cheeks. Loving how soft it felt against his calloused hand

and Luhan broke down.

He choked out a sob and let the tears he was holding on ever since Sehun called him earlier, out. The thought of possibly failing his marriage made him so vulnerable

Thankfully, they were at the corner of the restaurant with a partition and Luhan's sobs were unheard by the other diners.

"Babe, why are you crying?" Sehun asked, voice laced with concern. Did he say something wrong?

Luhan continued sobbing "Because you're so mean!" The tears won't stop falling and he's pretty sure he looks like a wreck right now but he just can't stop crying.

"You don't go home and if you do, I'm already fast asleep. You don't say you love me anymore! You don't kiss me goodnight, you don't say I'm beautiful. You don't even touch me anymore! Sometimes, I dress all up, waiting for you to touch me but you always leave me hanging!" Luhan let his heart out, not caring if he sounded pathetic. He continued sobbing.

Sehun's eyes went to the size of saucers. He did not know Luhan felt that way. Now that he thinks about it, the last time they made love was so long ago. If he feels terrible just seconds ago, he felt worse now, if that was possible

Sehun stood from his seat and ran to Luhan's side. "Baby, I'm so sorry please stop crying. I had shortcomings but I'm here now. I love you so much, Lu. I'll be better now. Please stop crying, I can't stand seeing you cry." Sehun said voice laced with sincerity

Sehun kept stroking his husband's cheeks, wiping the tears that refused to stop from falling out. He continued running his other hand on Luhan's back, hoping to calm him down.

He's such a dick. Luhan is the most important person in his life and he can't even do things right.

After a short while, Luhan's fainted sobs are the only thing surrounding them.

Meanwhile, Luhan was now too embarassed to raise his head, afraid of Sehun seeing him in such state but as if Sehun heard his thoughts, Sehun tipped Luhan's chin up to look at his eyes and oh God Sehun shouldn't be thinking of it in this situation but

Luhan was adorable. So damn adorable.

His cheeks flared a beet shade of red, his eyes glassy and his nose resembled of rudolph the red nosed reindeer.

How is he so cute??!? I want to eat him!

Sehun immediately willed himself to snap back into reality. "Please stop crying now, hmm?" while cupping his cheeks

Luhan nodded adorably while sniffling

"I love so much, Lu. Please don't ever forget that, okay? I can't promise I won't make any mistakes again but I'll make sure I'd make it up to you each time if I unintentionally do. I'll be better" Sehun assured Luhan. Sehun loves his husband so much just thinking of losing him, drives him crazy.

Luhan looked up at him and once again nodded meekly. Luhan was so thankful he married the right man who's willing to be better for the both of them. Indeed, communication is the key.

Sehun kissed Luhan's forehead once he has calmed down and went back to his seat again, not breaking from holding Luhan's hand.

"I didn't want to ask you what was wrong because I feel like you'd tell me if you wanted." Luhan continued, voice a little hoarse from all the crying.

This did not surprise Sehun. Luhan was not the type of person to nag at him if something is out of normal. However, Sehun felt like this needed to be changed too.

"Babe, do not hesitate to tell me what's bothering you. No matter how trivial. That way, we can talk and sort it out. It will help us communicate better, don't you think?" Sehun replied

Luhan looked at Sehun's hand that was caressing his and sighed "I know..but this never happened before so I didn't exactly what to do"

"Well, now you do. I'll tell you everything and you do the same. No holding back anymore, 'kay?" Sehun suggested

Luhan hummed in response and smiled at him. Relief washed over them. This whole marriage thing was not entirely new to them but they both still have a lot to learn.

Just in time after the whole fiasco ended, the waiter brought in their food.

"Now that I got everything off my chest, I'm starving" Luhan eyed the dishes in front of them hungrily.

Sehun chuckled at his husband. How can Luhan act this way immediately like he didn't bawl his eyes out just minutes ago.

The last time they ate at the same table, they don't remember but atleast it's over, for now.

Luhan was downing his plate like a kid "Wah it's been so long since I ate this, Sehun-ah! and they put alot of truffles this time!"

Sehun giggled. Luhan was really too cute for his own good.

Sehun reached across the table and wiped the sauce that was left on the corner of Luhan's lips "You got some here. I almost forgot how you're such a messy eater"

"But you still love me"

Sehun faked a sigh "Yeah and that's the sad part"

The cute man in front of him, with his cheeks still stuffed gave him THE look

Sehun let out a nervous chuckle "You know I'm just kidding, babe"

"You better be" and continued munching on his food.

How is Luhan so adorable in that fit? His husband's chest was literally shouting at Sehun to mark them.

Ugh gotta wait.

After they were done eating, they walked out the restaurant hand in hand, stomach and hearts full.

They were walking their way when Sehun suddenly halted his tracks and says "Did I tell you, you look so beautiful?"

Luhan chuckled at him "You already did, Sehun-ah"

"Well, I'm saying it again" Sehun cupped his cheeks "You're the most beautiful, Lu." and kissed Luhan's lips.

Oh how he missed this. The feeling of Luhan's soft lips molding against him perfectly as if it was meant to be kissed by Sehun only.

It was a sweet, innocent kiss but it was enough to take Luhan's breath away, like Sehun always does. Luhan closed his eyes to savour Sehun's lips on his.

When Sehun pulled back, Luhan stared at him lovingly. A million thoughts running inside his head but the only thing he can comprehend was how much he loves Sehun.

"If we weren't outside, I would've taken you right here and then" Sehun growled against his ear.

Luhan's cheeks displayed a rosy blush and lightly pushed Sehun's chest away "Sehun-ah! You're embarassing."

"Well, you're cute and I want to eat you"

Sehun was really back. His Sehun and Luhan didn't know he can love this man more than he already does.

Luhan just a huffed cutely and embarassingly stomped to the car. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Sehun to unlock it.

Sehun gazed lovingly from where he was standing and released a sigh of relief and contentment.

He then ran to where Luhan was because he realized it was getting cold and Luhan wasn't properly dressed for the weather. Sehun took off his coat and draped it over Luhan's dainty shoulders.

Sehun cupped Luhan's cheeks once more to warm him up and opened the door for him.

On the ride way home, Sehun has his free hand resting on Luhan's thigh. Running it up and down sensually.

"Sehun-ah, focus on the road." Luhan reminded him.

Luhan is feeling hot now but he's not going to give in to his wants knowing it could be dangerous.

"Wait until we get home. We're almost there" Luhan encouraged his husband.

The hand caressing halted. Sehun let out a growl and Luhan felt his insides tingle with arousement.

Luhan grabbed Sehun's hand and interlocked their hands instead. Sehun gave him a glance and Luhan returned a cheeky smile.

"Stop being cute if you want us to get home safely"

Luhan immediately put on a straight face and Sehun chuckle at this.

Sehun stepped on the accelerator. He'd go crazy if he stays still without touching Luhan for another minute.

The moment they reached the front door, Sehun kicked the door closed. He pinned Luhan against the door and kissed him fervently. Taking his time exploring Luhan's mouth although he already memorized every inch of it.

Sehun's hand cupped Luhan's cheek while the other one gripped Luhan's waist. Loving the feeling of how perfectly Luhan's small and delicate waist fit well in his huge hand.

Luhan held Sehun by the nape and grinded his leg against Sehun's crotch. He felt the 'beast' as Baekhyun reffered it tohard and Luhan can't wait for it to get inside of him.

Sehun continued kissing Luhan, sucking his bottom lip at first then his tongue. Luhan surrendered himself to Sehun. It's his natural instinct to submit all that he is to Sehun because he knows Sehun will take care of him.

Sehun broke the kiss, biting Luhan's bottom lip in the process. A string of saliva trailing between his and Luhan's lips.

"I will make love to you" Sehun all but groaned.

Sehun started peppering Luhan with kisses.  
He started with Luhan's forehead

"You're the most beautiful"

Then to Luhan's cheeks

"You're the kindest"

He proceeded to Luhan's nose

"You make the best breakfast" Luhan smiled at this.

Luhan let himself dwell in Sehun's kisses. His heart beating more rapidly with every kisses.

Sehun stopped for a second when he reached Luhan's lips

"And you make me want to be the best version of myself" Sehun ended it with a soft kiss on Luhan's lips and Luhan is now a goey pile.

Had Sehun not held him by the waist, he would've been on the floor already

Both of them smiled in the kiss. Sehun realized that yes. He is home.

Luhan is home. His home.

They made their way to their bedroom upstairs all the while sucking each other's faces. Hitting objects here and there but they could care less. The tension is too strong. When they reached the stairs, Sehun held Luhan by the knees and encircled it on his waist and Luhan let out an adorable yelp.

Sehun continued trailing kisses on neck. When they reached the bedroom, the back of Luhan's knees hit the bed. Sehun hovered him and Luhan felt so small. Luhan never liked feeling small but oddly, he doesn't mind when it's Sehun. Perhaps, he loved it.

Sehun started undoing the buttons and zipper of Luhan's jumpsuit and slid it down but when his eyes landed on Luhan's exposed legs, he couldn't help but growl hungrily.

Luhan was wearing a pair of tights underneath. A fucking pair of see-through tights. And he went commando.

It was so dark but the moonlight illuminated the room brightly. Luhan was immaculate. The tights hugged his legs in all the right places. It's dark color contrasting Luhan's pale and delicate skin.

Sehun could clearly see Luhan's erection. His baby was not big but he wasn't small either. Just...perfect.

"God. You're making me insane, baby" Sehun began sucking on Luhan's neck. Making sure it turns a bright shade of purple before moving onto another spot.

"How do you expect me to not go crazy when you're this sexy" Sehun hissed

Luhan was moaning wantonly. This feels so damn good. The lower Sehun goes, his moans sound an octave higher.

"Nnnggh more!" Sehun loves hearing Luhan's moans because he knows he's the only one who can see him like this. He's the only man lucky enough to hear such sinful sound coming from Luhan's sweet mouth.

Sehun continued sucking and marking his husband, loving the reaction he was getting. He went on Luhan's nipple while tweaking the other one. He heard the doe gasp.

"Ah ah ah" Luhan's grip on his hair got rougher with each tug on his nipples.

Luhan was such a slut for him. Sehun hovered over Luhan again.

"Do you like this, babe?" Sehun grinded their arousals. He then went on to grab Luhan's hand that was fisting their expensive silk sheets and placed it over his clothed erection.

"Can you feel how hard I am for you?" Sehun breathlessly asked while he palmed himself using Luhan's hand. The one with their wedding ring on.

Luhan looked at him with hooded eyes. "Yes yes hngg" Luhan was lost in pleasure. Sehun is so good in bed. He knows just what to do and say to keep Luhan wanting for more.

"This is all yours, baby. And this.." Sehun moved his hand on Luhan's ass and gripped it with so much force "is all mine. You got it?"

Unable to form a coherent response, nodded his head to Sehun's command. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Sehun took off his dress shirt. It's Luhan's favorite because it's the dress shirt Sehun wore when they first met. When the top was completely off, Luhan stared in awe. Sehun had always been musculine and ripped.

Sehun had a chiseled chest. His shoulders were twice broader than Luhan's and he had a well-defined set of abs. Luhan could see the veiny v-line trailing inside Sehun's pants and he couldn't wait to take them off.

Sehun was taking things too slow so Luhan made the initiative to take his pants off himself. "Impatient, aren't we?" Sehun giggled 

Sehun was kneeling above Luhan's frame when Luhan pulled down his underwear and sucked his arousal like a lollipop. Luhan licked the underside of his shaft before pushing it on the back of his throat. Sehun's manhood is throbbing, red and angry.

"Ugh baby you're doing it so good keep going" Sehun encouraged while thrusting his hips. He released a groan when Luhan's throat hit the head of his cock. Luhan is an expert in giving heads. Actually, the best one,

Luhan's eyes were getting teary from Sehun's thick cock on his mouth. He moaned and when Sehun felt the vibration, he almost came.

Sehun pulled out from Luhan's mouth. "I want to come inside you" He leaned down to spit on Luhan's mouth. Luhan pushes his tongue out and Sehun could see his pre cum, Luhan's and his spit creating a pool of translucent fluid. It's so dirty and it made him harder.

Luhan swallowed the liquid and breathed out a long moan at the taste. Sehun flips him over and pulled the tights on Luhan's thighs. He eyed the plushy globes in front of him and gave it a slap, leaving a red mark. "Ah!" Luhan moaned.

Sehun ran his fingers on Luhan's crack. He stopped on Luhan's precious taut hole and rubbed the tight ring of muscle teasingly. "Please" Luhan begged while his back arched

"Please what?" Sehun leaned in Luhan's ear

"Please fuck me. Please just do anything" Luhan moaned and then instantly felt Sehun spit on his rim and Sehun's middle finger entering his taut hole.

When Sehun stopped touching for the last months, Luhan still needed to get off and fingered himself but Sehun's fingers were thicker than his. Luhan already felt full with Sehun's middle finger alone.

"I won't fuck you, baby. I'm making love to you" Sehun gently trailed feather kisses on Luhan's back.

Sehun added another finger to make sure Luhan is well prepared to take his cock. Not to toot his own horn but Sehun knew he's huge. He hasn't touched Luhan in months and his doe husband got impossibly tighter. "Your tight ass is gripping my fingers so good, baby. Do you want to cum with just my fingers? Huh?"

"No please ngghh I want to cum from your cock"

Sehun bit one of Luhan's ass cheeks "Oh. Trust me you will'' Luhan moaned. Sehun is so good at this. He's so good in making Luhan beg for more

He slid and stretched Luhan's hole for a good minute before adding his index finger, loving the squelching sounds it makes. When Sehun deemed Luhan prepared enough to defile, he slipped his fingers out of Luhan sloppily and sucked on his fingers. Sehun groaned at the taste

Fuck. Luhan tastes divine. "You taste so good, Lu"

Sehun flipped Luhan. "You're gorgeous in these tights but you look best naked." Luhan blushed an turned his head the ither. Ready to give everything to Sehun. Sehun ripped the tights off with his veiny hands.

Just like that. 600 bucks thrown out the window.

Sehun wrapped Luhan's legs around his waist and settled between it. He leaned down Luhan to kiss those luscious lips. Sehun held his cock and slowly pushed it inside the tight heat. He hissed because it's so damn tight he had a hard time pushing his cock fully. Luhan was clenching around him so hard, he almost came.

"You're so tight" Sehun growled in Luhan's ear.

Luhan moans out when he felt Sehun's girth buried deep inside of him. "Why are you so big ahng" Still adjusting to his husband's not so normal length.

"You love it" 

Luhan whimpers "I do. So much. Nggh"

Sehun gave Luhan time to adjust to his size. Luhan couldn't wait any longer and grinded his ass back on Sehun's shaft. "M-move" Luhan says

Sehun slowly thrusted inside the taut heat engulfing him. Luhan's moans encouraged him to go faster and he did. "Faster ah ngh" Luhan begged.

Sehun leans down to kiss Luhan's lips down to his pearl white chest. He got to Luhan's rose buds and lapped on it like a hungry kid. 

Sehun pulled his cock out, only leaving the tip and slammed back with so much force. The sound of his balls slapping against the doe's perky ass cheeks echoing their huge ass bed room.

'Faster' 'Harder!' 'M-more' Luhan begged with croaked voice. He missed this feeling. The feeling of being full from Sehun's manhood.

"Ah shit, babe you're so tight" Sehun growled. He put his thumb inside the babe's mouth and Luhan sucked on it. Sehun lapped his thumb on Luhan's tongue while he pounded his ass.

Sehun pulled his thumb out to toy with Luhan's nipples. Luhan drew a one long, loud moan when Sehun hit his prostate dead-on "Yes! Right there! More!" Sehun took this as his chance to switch positions.

He flipped Luhan and let him sit on his lap. "Ride me" 

Sehun moved to lean on the headboard for support and Luhan started bouncing in his length. Whimpering louder when the head hits his prostate. 

"Fuck you're doing so great baby" Sehun husked when Luhan clenched around him tighter. "You make me feel so good" Sehun's grip on Luhan hips will probably leave mark from how hard he was holding Luhan. 

Sehun pushed up to meet Luhan's bounce. He kissed Luhan on the lips and held him closer. Feeling that particular sensation in his stomach when he's about to come. 

Luhan kept on bouncing. He gasped for air as his breathing becomes ragged. Luhan grabbed Sehun's face and kissed him full on the lips, all the while still pushing himself down.

"I love you, Sehun-ah" Luhan rasped softly, he gasps for air.

Sehun's heart burst with so much love and adoration for Luhan. This man is his to love and protect for the rest of his life. Pounding harder than ever to chase his release.

"I love you so much, Lu" Sehun fisted Luhan's length. He gazed hungrily at Luhan whose face contorted to pure ecstasy. 

"Please! please!" Luhan chanted like a mantra, pinching his own nipples and feeling himself closer on the edge.

Sehun pounded faster and harder until Luhan saw nothing but white. Luhan moaned Sehun's name out loud when he came "Sehun!" spilling his cum on both of his and Sehun's sweaty abdomen. Clenching on Sehun stiff arousal. The bed creaking with every thrust.

Luhan had gone limp and Sehun held him close. Sehun pounds have gone irregular and he kissed Luhan one more time, whispering a soft "I love you" before he spilled his load inside Luhan. Painting the doe's walls white.

Sehun continued thrusting, riding his high. Luhan whined from the sensitivity. He could feel Sehun's cum inside him and he feels so full, so loved.

Sehun stilled, still buried deep inside Luhan. Both of them still catching their breath.

Sehun pulled Luhan, who seems like he collapsed, out from the crook of his neck and held him by the cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Sehun asks with concern 

Luhan hummed a reply and leans his face closer to Sehun. He gently bumped his forehead against Sehun and rubbed their noses together.

His heart is so full and he just wish Sehun could read his mind so that Sehun will know how much he loves him.

As if Sehun heard his thoughts

Sehun smiled at him lovingly "I love you, Lu and thank you"

"For what?" Luhan inquired

"For loving me the way I love you" Sehun kissed his nose

Bliss. Pure bliss. That's the word that best describes this moment.

Their marriage might not be perfect but they still have a lot to learn and long as they're with each other, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, everything will be okay.

Because that's how love is. It's not supposed to be perfect. Accepting that both of you aren't perfect and are bound to make mistakes here and there but making sure you get through it together is what love is.

and Sehun is beyond grateful to have a partner that accepts everything that he is, including his flaws.

That night, they cuddled and slept with smiles gracing on their faces. 

The moon illuminating their wedding rings.


End file.
